Questão de Estratégia
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Ele sempre estuda o inimigo antes de decidir a melhor maneira de vencêlo. Por que com uma garota seria diferente? [Kurama&Botan]


**Questão de Estratégia **

_Madam Spooky_

_

* * *

_

**Retratação: **Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence. Esse fanfic tem o único objetivo de divertir.

**Nota:** Presente de aniversário MUITO atrasado para **Bianca Potter**. Bia, você certamente se perguntará como eu pude levar tanto tempo para escrever isso, mas sabe como é, o infeliz do bloqueio sempre me pega nas piores horas. De qualquer maneira, espero que possa se divertir um pouco. Tentei colocar um pouco de romance, mas... Bem... (assobia)

Sobre o fanfics, é um KuramaBotan, como sempre. A Botan nem tanto, mas o Kurama está muito OOC. Não levem muito a sério, é apenas para rir.

Comentários são mais que bem vindos. D

_

* * *

_

**-**

– Vocês teriam a gentileza de me lembrar pela última vez o motivo pelo qual eu aceitei vir até aqui?

– Estratégia, meu amigo, tudo uma questão de estratégia.

Yusuke sorriu e Kurama afundou-se por trás dos arbustos, com uma expressão que dizia que não desejava nada mais naquele momento que deixar-se afundar terra adentro. No que ele estava pensando quando aceitara a ajuda de Yusuke Urameshi, o super bad boy número um da cidade e Kazuma Kuwabara, atualmente ex-bad boy tentando se redimir? Tudo bem que era uma questão que já estava chegando a níveis desesperadores, mas nada deveria ser ruim o bastante a ponto de fazê-lo sequer desconfiar quando os dois amigos o puxaram pelo braço dizendo que tinham a solução para todos os seus problemas. Por Kami, eram Yusuke e Kuwabara. A regra era sempre desconfiar daqueles dois quando diziam ter a solução para qualquer coisa que não envolvesse youkais tentando conquistar o mundo dos homens.

Agora lá estava ele, escondido atrás dos arbustos que rodeavam a lanchonete do parque, observando Botan e Keiko conversarem animadamente e tentando, como sugerira Yusuke, estudar a guia espiritual o suficiente para saber com exatidão como devia confessar os sentimentos que andava nutrindo por ela nos últimos tempos. _Você sempre estuda o inimigo antes de decidir a melhor maneira de vencê-lo, não é mesmo? – _dissera o amigo – _Com as mulheres é exatamente a mesma coisa. _E mil anos de existência como youkai não foram o bastante para fazê-lo reconhecer aquilo como uma estupidez, rir e esquecer nos cinco minutos seguintes.

– Não está prestando atenção nela, Kurama – disse Kuwabara a seu lado. Segurava um sorvete e olhava para todos os lados, mais interessado em quando tempo Yukina levaria para chegar que no motivo de estarem escondidos ali. – Pare de fazer essa cara de quem está andando pelado no meio do supermercado.

– Eu não estou... Como é que você sabe que cara faz uma pessoa que está... Afinal, por que alguém andaria sem roupas em um supermercado? – Kurama franziu a testa, procurando um sentido naquele comentário ao mesmo tempo em que desviava os olhos de Botan. Tinha a impressão de que se ela o percebesse ali acabaria sabendo exatamente do que Kuwabara estava falando.

– Eu não tenho um espelho aqui, mas é exatamente essa a cara que você está fazendo.

– Vocês querem parar de falar bobagens e olhar para frente? A Botan está começando a ficar inquieta!

Kurama desviou os olhos novamente para aquela direção. A guia espiritual estava olhando para os lados desconfiadamente, como se estivesse sentindo que havia algo errado no ar. Gotas de suor surgiram na testa do ruivo e ele teve a impressão desagradável de que estava ficando vermelho, em parte pela iminência de ser descoberto, mas principalmente ao imaginar o que suficientemente cruel perderia fazer com Yusuke e Kuwabara no caso disso realmente acontecer.

– E agora? – perguntou Kazuma, ignorando completamente os pensamentos do amigo. – Eu espero que esteja sorrindo dessa maneira perversa porque já sabe o que vai dizer para ela. – girou os olhos. – Francamente, todo esse trabalho por uma simples declaração de amor. Por que você não faz como eu, segura as mãos dela e despeja todo o seu coração na forma de palavras...

– Espera ai, quando foi que você fez isso? – perguntou Yusuke.

– Ainda não fiz, mas farei.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do ruivo. Teria sido muito mais fácil simplesmente ter convidado Botan para sair. Isso se ele não ficasse completamente mudo sempre que chegava perto dela ou começasse a falar do tempo como um idiota. _Belo dia, não _acha_, Botan? Eu vi na previsão do tempo que há vinte por cento de chance de uma garoa fina no final da tarde. Oh, sim, o céu está claro agora, mas... Bom... Saiu na previsão do tempo, deve querer dizer alguma coisa. _Ele fechou a mão em punho e bateu na própria testa. Realmente merecia cada minuto de puro constrangimento que os amigos fossem capazes de lhe infringir.

Botan pareceu relaxar na mesa onde estava, mas tinha os cotovelos sobre a superfície de madeira plana e a cabeça apoiada nas palmas abertas parecendo entediada. Kurama olhou para o relógio de pulso que marcava vinte para as três. Eles tinham combinado de encontrar-se com elas dez minutos antes e se bem conhecia a garota, ela logo estaria andando em volta da mesa e maldizendo-os de todas as formas possíveis. Mais um bom motivo para sair daqueles arbustos o mais rápido que pudesse: se chegassem atrasados acabaria por conseguir alguns galos na cabeça ao invés de beijos, palavras doces ou qualquer outra coisa aceitável como resposta depois que despejasse seu coração em palavras como Kuwabara tinha dito. Podia soar idiota, mas era exatamente o que ele tinha intenção de fazer.

– Quanto tempo? – perguntou a Yusuke.

– Quanto tempo o que?

– Ora, você está vendo o rosto dela. Quanto tempo nós temos antes que se torne perigoso nos aproximarmos de lá.

– Você fala como se ela fosse nos bater com o remo ou algo assim – Kuwabara riu. Kurama o fitou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e ele continuou, dessa vez com um meio sorriso: – Acho que é exatamente o que ela vai fazer, não é mesmo?

– Mas o que são alguns galos perto da felicidade do nosso amigo? – Yusuke sorriu amplamente, repousando a mão sobre o ombro de Kurama de maneira paternal. – Assim você me ofende. Acha realmente que eu não correria o risco de apanhar da garota que você ama apenas pelo prazer de ver os sorrisos estampados nos rostos de ambos quando finalmente declararem amor mútuo e incondicional?

– Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que o Kurama descolaria ingressos para o torneio de boxe se você ajudasse – disse Kuwabara.

– Calado idiota, a conversa ainda não chegou ao estábulo.

– Então por que é que você está participando dela?

Os dois se encararam furiosamente e Kurama girou os olhos. Perfeita equipe de apoio tinha conseguido. Por que ele não tinha simplesmente escrito uma carta para ela? Ou melhor, por que não tinha enviado uma das que tinha escrito ao invés de recortá-las em forma de garotas voando sobre remos?

Nesse instante Botan levantou-se e começou a andar em volta da mesa impacientemente, exatamente como ele tinha previsto. O rosto dela, porém, não estava tão furioso quanto ele imaginara, apenas inquieto. Talvez fosse seu dia de sorte e não houvesse violência daquela vez. Bom, na verdade ela sempre guardava seus golpes para Yusuke e algumas vezes para Kuwabara também, dependia do quão esperto ele era em manter sua boca fechada sobre o que achava dos ataques de raiva dela. De vez em quando quase desejava ser um alvo também, pelo menos saberia que ela estava prestando atenção nele de uma maneira ou de outra.

– Por que será que ela nunca me bate? Tem algo a ver com o que dizem sobre eu parecer... – sua voz assumiu um tom de contragosto quando ele continuou: – delicado?

– Eu escutei direito ou você está reclamando de não apanhar? – perguntou Yusuke.

– Ela pelo menos olha para você enquanto te bate.

– Pois eu preferia que ela não olhasse!

– Eu poderia agüentar alguns galos em troca de alguns olhares.

– Cara... – Yusuke balançou a cabeça, compadecido – você é doente.

Talvez apanhar não fosse exatamente o que ele estivesse querendo, mas o fato dela ignorá-lo até mesmo nessas ocasiões o deixava com menos esperanças ainda. E se ela dissesse que não podia corresponder seus sentimentos porque ele parecia delicado demais para levar um remo na cabeça de vez em quando? Tudo bem que ela já o tinha visto sobreviver a surras bem piores do que isso inúmeras vezes, mas daí a ela mesma bater nele era uma coisa bem diferente.

– Não esquenta, Kurama – disse Kuwabara. – Eu tenho certeza que a Botan te bateria até deixá-lo inconsciente se você não ficasse fazendo aquela cara o tempo todo.

– Cara? Que cara?

– Aquela cara, ora. Com aquele sorriso de lado e os olhos voltados para nenhum lugar em especial. Sempre que você faz essa cara as garotas começam a ter chiliques ao seu redor.

– Chiliques...?

– É, você sabe... As garotas do seu colégio coram e dão risadinhas, as mais velhas começam a sussurrar e se atirar em cima de você. A Botan... ela perde a vontade de te bater.

– Resumindo: se quiser apanhar, faça cara de idiota – disse Yusuke. – Kuwabara está bem ai para servir de modelo.

– Fala o cara que leva noventa por cento das surras... Por que não vai plantar batatas no asfalto e esperar crescer?

– Porque você já saiu por ai anunciando que não dá em nada!

Kurama ignorou a nova discussão e olhou outra vez para Botan. Keiko estava tentando acalma-la enquanto ela reclamava de alguma coisa. Por um instante o ruivo pensou em concentrar-se nos lábios dela, para saber o que estava dizendo, mas mudou de idéia imediatamente. Que espécie de cavalheiro seria espionando as confidências particulares de uma garota daquela maneira? Mesmo que houvesse uma remota possibilidade dela estar falando nele. Muito remota mesmo. Quase nula...

– Por que está olhando para elas assim tão atentamente, Kurama? – Kuwabara perguntou.

– Quieto! Sabe como é complicado ler lábios a essa distância?

– Elas estão falando de mim? – perguntou Yusuke.

– Estão caladas agora... – o ruivo respondeu. – Botan está se levantando... Andando em volta da mesa... Não... Ela está vindo nessa direção.

Mal acabou de falar, percebeu o que tinha dito. A guia espiritual estava olhando para os lados distraidamente enquanto caminhava em linha reta, exatamente até eles. Ela teria percebido algo? Talvez Yusuke e Kuwabara tivessem discutido alto o suficiente para que se desse conta do que estavam fazendo. Mas e agora? O que ele diria? Que estava estudando aquele novo tipo de planta? Que tinha perdido a carteira nos arbustos? Que confundira a folhagem abundante com os sedosos, compridos, cabelos dela? Não, isso seria comprometedor...

– Ela está mesmo vindo para cá, precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – disse Kuwabara, parecendo estar em dúvida sobre sair correndo e continuar escondido.

– Claro que vamos fazer alguma coisa – disse Yusuke. – Vamos ficar aqui parados e de boca fechada! Eu duvido muito que a Botan tenha percebido.

– Mas e se ela percebeu?

– Então você continua de boca fechada enquanto eu... enquanto Kurama pensa em alguma coisa!

Não que tivessem muita escolha. Se saíssem dali, teriam que ficar de pé e, olhando bem naquela direção como estava, Botan os perceberia com toda certeza. A única opção que tinham era ficar parados e pedir a Kami que todos os anos de lutas em defesa do mundo humano fossem recompensados com um único instante de invisibilidade.

Talvez aquele fosse mesmo seu dia de sorte, talvez eles apenas estivessem exagerando como os três idiotas que pareciam com os cabelos cobertos de folhas e as mãos sujas de terra, mas quando estava quase chegando até eles, Botan desviou, seguindo para a esquerda na direção de algumas árvores mais distantes.

– Ela não nos viu – Kuwabara relaxou. – Não vou precisar discutir com Shizuru por mandá-la até a farmácia depois do expediente para renovar o estoque de esparadrapo.

Yusuke suspirou.

– Pelo menos ela não usa todo o gelo de casa em garrafas de bebida. Ainda não sei como a minha cabeça voltou ao normal desde a última vez e... Kurama, onde você está indo?

O ruivo tinha ficado de pé e estava respirando fundo, repetindo mentalmente o que tinha que dizer. Botan continuava andando, de costas para ele, só precisava correr um pouco para alcançá-la.

– Agora que ela não está mais naquela mesa, eu não preciso continuar espionando, não é?

Kuwabara sorriu.

– Ela está sozinha, é a sua chance.

– Com um pouco de sorte, ela até bate em você – Yusuke sorriu também, erguendo o polegar.

Ignorando o último comentário, Kurama começou a andar. A estratégia era estupidamente simples: ele ficaria parado frente a ela, evitaria fazer '_aquela cara'_, pensaria em algo mais interessante para falar que a massa de ar frio que estava vindo do hemisfério sul desde a madrugada do dia anterior e, como quem não quer nada, diria que a ama. Simples como dar uma surra em um youkai classe E.

Continuou andando até que estava a menos de um metro de onde Botan agora estava parada, fitando uma árvore qualquer como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já tinha visto. O que era mesmo que ele ia falar? Sentiu uma súbita vontade de dar meia volta e esconder-se novamente na segurança dos arbustos, mas Yusuke e Kuwabara já tinham se levantado e estavam balançando as mãos na sua direção como duas líderes de torcida em final de campeonato. Voltou-se novamente na direção de Botan e deu um salto ao ver que ela agora estava encarando-o de frente.

– Ah, então vocês finalmente chegaram! – ela se aproximou andando depressa e parecendo irritada. – O que estavam fazendo de tão importante para se atrasarem meia hora? Hoje é domingo, não têm nenhuma desculpa que envolva escola, trabalho, colégio e... Pelo menos vocês vieram, não?

A expressão dela se modificou para uma de estranheza e Kurama soube que estava fazendo exatamente a cara que Kuwabara havia descrito. Chutou-se mentalmente. Não fazia cinco minutos que tinha decidido mudar de atitude e ali estava ele assustando Botan agindo como... como ele. Quando tinha se tornado alguém tão patético? Tinha sorte por Hiei estar ocupado demais tornando a vida de alguns youkais impossíveis no Makai ao invés de estar ali presenciando aquilo e tomando a resolução de arreliá-lo pelo resto de seus dias.

– Pois é, nós estamos aqui – sorriu, satisfeito por ter conseguido falar cinco palavras que não tivessem a ver com nuvens, precipitações, massas de ar e coisas do gênero. – Dia quente, não? – Raios!

– Quente mesmo – Botan olhou em volta, certificando-se das condições do tempo. – Perfeito para um passeio no parque.

Ela sorriu e Kurama não pode deixar de sorrir de volta. Havia poucas coisas no mundo que ele adorasse tanto quanto aquele sorriso. Olhou rapidamente de esgoela para trás, mas os dois amigos não estavam mais perto dos arbustos. Aquele era o momento perfeito: estavam sozinhos no parque, em um dia de sol que parecia ter sido preparado para a ocasião e Botan o estava fitando como se esperasse que ele falasse primeiro. Só tinha que dizer as três palavras e esperar por uma resposta. Simples como dar uma surra em um youkai classe E, não é mesmo? Droga, por que não estava lutando com um youkai classe S? Seguro que teria mais chances de sucesso.

– Botan, eu preciso conversar com você sobre uma coisa...

– Ah, já sei! – ela o interrompeu.

– Sabe? – o ruivo prendeu a respiração.

– Você vai me falar sobre a frente fria que chegou do hemisfério sul na última madrugada. Não se preocupe, eu já fiquei sabendo tudo a respeito.

Kurama a encarou abobalhadamente.

– Frente fria?

– Não estava sabendo? – Botan riu.

– O que exatamente a fez pensar que era isso que eu tinha a dizer?

– Bom... – a garota ergueu as sobrancelhas com um dar de ombros. – Você está sempre preocupado em me manter informada sobre o tempo, imaginei que dessa vez não seria diferente.

O ruivo respirou fundo novamente.

– Definitivamente, não era disso que eu queria falar...

– Há alguma outra frente fria da qual eu não esteja sabendo?

– Eu... acho que preciso pensar sobre isso...

Ela estava sorrindo, mas dessa vez era diferente. Os olhos dela brilhavam como o de alguém que sabia alguma coisa que não estava dizendo. O ruivo a fitou, confuso. Talvez o melhor fosse mesmo que os dois voltassem para a mesa e ele esperasse para fazer sua declaração no próximo dia de sol em algum outro parque qualquer.

– Nada de pensar. Eu não vou correr o risco de que na próxima vez você venha me falar sobre a temporada de furacões nos Estados Unidos ou do El Niño atingindo a América do Sul. Você vai me dizer o que está pensando e vai me dizer agora!

– Você está mesmo bem informada sobre as condições climáticas do mundo... – ele respondeu tolamente.

– Ah, droga, Kurama...

Quando Kurama se deu conta do que ia acontecer, já era tarde demais. Não que ele tivesse movido uma palha para evitar. Botan o puxou pela gola da camisa e esmagou os lábios contra os dele em um beijo que durou só o suficiente para que qualquer assunto relacionado ao tempo desaparecesse por completo de sua mente. Na opinião dele, o único problema foi tudo ter durado rápido demais.

– Botan...

– Você precisava mesmo me tornar PHD em meteorologia apenas para dizer que me ama?

O queixo de Kurama não poderia ter caído mais. Ela sabia? Como? Quando? Onde? Por quê?

– Eu espero realmente que você não tenha ficado zangado por eu ter... Bom... Porque eu meio que agarrei você – ela corou com um sorriso envergonhado. – Você tem que entender que essa conversa estava começando a me deixar maluca. Não fez isso de propósito para que eu tomasse a iniciativa, não é?

– De propósito? – Kurama deu um sorriso nervoso. Não, ele não tinha feito de propósito, mas se soubesse que daria certo teria feito alguns discursos sobre o clima em outros planetas antes daquele dia. Cruzou os braços e sorriu misteriosamente. – E se eu disser que vou deixá-la na dúvida?

– Kurama...

Ele não a deixou continuar. A beijou, dessa vez demoradamente, feliz por tudo finalmente ter dado certo, o que descartava seções de espionagem em arbustos dali para frente. Ainda estavam abraçados quando, da mesa da lanchonete mais a frente, Keiko sorriu maliciosamente e abriu a mão na direção de Yusuke e Kuwabara.

– Eu disse que ela não agüentaria aquela conversa sobre o tempo por mais de cinco minutos, podem ir passando o dinheiro.

– Você trapaceou, Keiko – protestou Yusuke. – Não tinha que ter dito nada sobre o Kurama estar interessado nela!

– Você não disse que era segredo. Agora vão pagando a aposta ou eu digo a Botan que os dois estavam espiando do arbusto e enchendo a cabeça do Kurama de idéias idiotas sobre estratégia quando deviam estar simplesmente incentivando-o a... como é mesmo que você diz Kuwabara? Despejar o coração na forma de palavras? Ela trouxe o remo com ela, não duvidem.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam desconsoladamente.

– Droga! – resmungaram ao mesmo tempo. Então começaram a procurar pelas carteiras.

-

-

-

**FIM**


End file.
